The present invention relates generally to a ramp assembly for loading objects onto a floor of a vehicle, and more particularly to a foldable retractable loading ramp stowable within a compact underbody enclosure.
Loading ramp assemblies which are stowable beneath the floor of a vehicle are known. In many of these assemblies, the ramp is withdrawn from the rear of the truck, pivoted about a supporting frame, and attached to the rear of the cargo floor to provide an incline to the ground for the loading and unloading of objects from the vehicle.
Vehicle operators naturally prefer longer ramps to shorter ramps, as the longer ramps provide a more gradual incline to the ground. Providing cargo vehicles with longer ramps, and storing these ramps under the vehicle body, has been difficult and sometimes impossible. Short body trucks have been limited to a short ramp because of the limited space under the cargo area. However, even with large body cargo vehicles, providing the storage space for a long ramp below the cargo floor requires an expensive revision to the vehicle frame and differential, as well as the relocation of certain vehicle components such as the fuel tank.
The present invention solves these problems by providing a retractable ramp assembly with a foldable ramp, allowing for the storage of a long ramp in a confined area. Multiple ramp sections are folded and retracted into a compact underbody enclosure. The small size of the enclosure requires no revisions to the vehicle frame or differential, and does not interfere with underbody components. When removed and unfolded the ramp is long, providing a gradual incline to the ground for object loading and unloading.
In addition to the underbody limitations affecting the length of presently known ramp assemblies, maximizing the width of a loading ramp has also been a problem. Positioning a loading ramp assembly between the longitudinal framing members below the cargo floor limits ramp width. Presently, loading ramp assemblies include a ramp, a ramp supporting frame and a mechanism to slide the ramp and supporting frame out from under the cargo floor. These three components combine to severely limit the overall width of the ramp alone.
The present invention also solves this problem by providing a telescopic ramp supporting frame that alone slidably supports the ramp between a storage position within a compact underbody enclosure and a loading position providing a gradual incline from the rear of the cargo floor. Eliminating a separate sliding mechanism provides additional space between the longitudinal underbody framing members for a wider loading ramp.
The present invention is directed to a retractable loading ramp assembly having a foldable ramp, allowing for the storage of a long ramp within a compact underbody enclosure. This invention is also directed to a retractable loading ramp assembly having a telescopic ramp supporting frame that alone slidably supports the ramp between a storage position within a compact underbody enclosure and an inclined loading position from the rear of the cargo floor to the ground. The telescopic ramp supporting frame eliminates the need for a separate sliding mechanism, in addition to the ramp supporting frame, allowing for a wider loading ramp.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a telescopic ramp supporting frame is mounted below a floor of a vehicle. A ramp is connected to the frame and the frame slidably positions the ramp between the loading and storage positions. The ramp assembly may also include an enclosure mounted below the floor and the frame would be mounted within the interior of the enclosure. The frame may include two, three, four or more telescopic sections, where the telescopic sections provide the slidability for positioning the ramp between the loading and storage positions. The telescoping sections may include internal slide guides to maintain the alignment of the frame. The ramp may include two, three, four, or more foldable sections. The sections would be folded when the ramp is in the storage position and unfolded when the ramp is in the loading position. The ramp may include a sill plate, providing a smooth transition between the ramp and the floor of the cargo vehicle when the ramp is in the loading position. The sill plate may include a door latch access hole providing for the latching and securing of an overhead door when the ramp is in the loading position.
In a second embodiment of the present invention, the ramp assembly includes an enclosure mounted below the cargo floor of a vehicle, a slidable mechanism connected to the interior of the enclosure, a ramp supporting frame connected to the slidable mechanism, and a foldable ramp. The ramp may include two, three, four, or more foldable sections. The ramp is attached to the frame and the slidable mechanism positions the ramp and the frame between a loading position and a storage position. In the storage position, the ramp is folded and retracted into the enclosure. In the loading position, the ramp is removed from the enclosure, unfolded and inclined with one end on the ground and the other end attached to the rear of the cargo floor. The end of the ramp attached to the cargo floor includes a sill plate providing a smooth transition between the ramp and the floor of the vehicle. The sill plate includes a door latch access hole providing for the latching and securing of an overhead door while the ramp is in the loading position.
In a third embodiment of the invention, the ramp assembly includes an enclosure mounted below the floor, a telescopic ramp supporting frame connected to the interior of the enclosure, and a foldable ramp. The ramp may include two, three, four, or more foldable sections. The ramp is attached to the frame and the frame telescopically positions the ramp between the loading and storage positions. The ramp supporting frame may include two, three, four, or more telescoping sections. The end of the ramp connected to the rear of the cargo floor may include a sill plate, which may include a door latch access hole.